Taken
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Put into The Beyond Project by force, Alexia has been in an experiment tank for 5 years, and perfected to be a super soldier. The government wiped all trances of her and made her more than a faded memory. But after unexpectedly waking up and manages to escape, she's on a mission to expose the governments plan's. And Task Force 141 is called in to stop her, not knowing anything.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I kept walking the endless darkness, lost, scared, alone. I couldn't remember how I ended up here. I just woke up here to be more exact. I was shrouded in darkness in all direction's. No sound echoed, just the sounds that I made when I kept walking and talking to myself, debating if I should change direction. But it scared me to even change direction, for the fear that I would wander off deeper into the darkness and never find a way back. My feet were starting to hurt and I was feeling tired. My strength was wasting away as if something was draining my energy. On rare occasion's, I would hear a male voice, very faintly though, in the distance. He kept saying something. Like a name, but I couldn't make it out. Or who he was calling. And sometimes, the darkness would flash a bright white for a millisecond, and I can very briefly see a dark silhouette of someone standing ahead of me, before everything went back to complete darkness._

_I never felt threaten by it. It felt like it was trying to communicate with me, trying to help me, but it was too weak to do so. I collapsed onto my knee's. I've been walking for so long, I pushed my body beyond exhaustion. I gazed all around me, darkness greeting me in every direction. I couldn't keep going, my body was aching, I was tired. I don't even know how I managed to push myself this far, wandering off blindly into darkness not knowing where I was going. "I need to rest for a little," I mumbled to myself, as I laid down on my right side, hugging my knees close to my chest, feeling suddenly cold. I shivered, and I could see my breath. Why did it suddenly get so cold? "Need...sleep." I slowly started to close my eyes._

_"Don't fall asleep." My eyes immediately were wide awake, and I gazed up and saw a white figure standing over me._

_"I'm tired..." I answered, shakily, "And cold."_

_"I understand Alexia, but you cannot succumb to them yet. You're the only hope to bring this to the world. To the open to show that those who vowed to protect the country and the citizen's are monster's!"_

_"A..Alexia? Who's Alexia? And bring what out?" I questioned._

_"That is your name. But it has seem's the drugs they have given you made you forget," answered the white figure._

_"Drugs?"_

_"You have to bring out the The Beyond Project." _

_I was confused. "What project? I...I don't remember any project."_

_"It's the project that you were unwillingly put in against your will. They came to your home and took you by force, and submitted you into testing and erased your very existence from the world. They been experimenting on you for the past five year's, keeping you in a medical induced coma that you haven't awaken from yet, and have been making you the perfect weapon." I stared at the white figure in disbelief._

_"How do you know so much?"_

_"Because they did the same to me. The only difference is that I died, while you are still breathing and alive." _

_"How?-"_

_"They accidentally give me an __overdose on the serum they injected me, like they have done to you, ten years ago. Though I do believe someone ended my life in sympathy."_

___"How can I trust you?" I questioned, as I struggled to push myself up in a sitting position._

___"I've already put my trust in your hands Alexia to expose all of this. I'm here helping you ain't I?"_

___"You proven your point. But...how do I get out of this darkness?" The white figure stuck out an arm, its hand open and I stared at it._

___"I have to give you some memories to startle you awake. Grab my hand. I have to warn you though, the memories are going to be startling." _

___"I..if it means escaping, I'm w...willing to take a risk.." I answered, stuttering due to the intensifying coldness that started to grasp me. I grab the white figures hand and I felt warmth radiate throughout my body._

___"Remember one thing. Kill anybody you see. They are given order's to use lethal force when one of their valuable projects manages to get loose."_

___Wait? K...kill people? Did she just say kill on sight? I looked at the figure with shocked filled eyes, before I threw my head back and yelled in unbearable pain when horrifying memories erupted in my head, blinding me and my vision._

* * *

**So I will start the next chapter with the memories. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave any personal thoughts, ideas, or advice and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. The first half of this chapter are going to be various memories.**

* * *

**_Inspiration: "Witchcraft," by Pendulum:_  
**

_**"It's in your eyes, a colour fade out,**_  
_**Looks like a new transition.**_  
_**The starting up and shaking your ground,**_  
_**Turning your head to see a new day calling.**_

_**Does it feel like a head to lean on?**_  
_**A snapshot from where you were born.**_  
_**I'm looking for your hand in the rough,**_  
_**You're caught in the wire...**_  
_**Well I'll lift you out.**_

_**Leading on the action,**_  
_**Caught out of cell phones rays.**_  
_**Bleeding on the sofa,**_  
_**Staring at the waistline.**_  
_**He's coming and she knows it,**_  
_**Even if she knows why.**_  
_**Footsteps in the hallway,**_  
_**Girl you haven't got time.**_

_**You gotta get out,**_  
_**Go far away."**_

* * *

_"Mom?" I heard myself say in a slightly terrified voice after I awoke to a sudden loud bang which was followed by a scream which was followed by something breaking on the floor. "Dad?" I slowly descended down the stair's, each step groaning under my weight. There was a flickering light coming from the living room, it was coming from the TV. I suddenly gasp in fear when a dark shadow ran right in front of the flickering white light, blocking it out for a few seconds before the white light returned. I grasp the rail tighter, and my heart accelerated slightly but I pushed myself down the final steps. "Guys? This isn't funny!"__  
_

_No response. Something screamed inside me that something wasn't right. They usually answer me when I called out to them. I step onto the cold tiled floor and pressed myself against the wall as I inched myself towards the living room. I patted the wall in search for the light switch. I finally found it and flicked it up. The light didn't go on. I flicked up and down multiply times, before sighing to myself and cursed the damn house for being old. I pushed myself closer towards the living room entrance. My throat felt dry and I felt a cold shiver travel through me. I could feel my clothes stick to my skin, as I started to sweat out of fear. I finally pop my head around the corner and gazed into the living room. Nothing was out of place, besides the TV which was mysteriously left on. I slowly entered the room. Everything was perfectly fine. The black sofa's were against the wall, their cushions left untouched. The coffee table hadn't moved an inch and all objects on the glass surface weren't disturbed. Then where did that loud bang come from? I grab the TV remote off the table, and shut the TV off. I gazed around one more time, but found nothing out of place. Maybe the scream and the bang came from my parent's room. Guess Dad fell out of bed again or they are doing something I really don't want to think about._

_I shook the horrifying images from my head and tossed the remote onto the couch. I turned my gaze back to the dark screen only to see a reflection of someone standing behind me. "Huh?" __Before I could react, I felt someone's arm wrap around my neck and a hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I felt the person's arm tighten around my neck. I couldn't breath. I struggled, managing to push me and whoever was behind me against the wall behind us, ramming my attacker. I heard a deep grunt. We fought and tumbled some more, before I slowly started to collapse to my knee's, as I started to see black dots. I felt very light-headed. My eyelids felt heavy. I felt myself be lowered gently onto the floor. I had a perfect view into the kitchen, and what I saw made my mind scream in fear, but I was slipping into darkness to even realize the fear._

_Laying on the floor were my parent's. My mother was laying across my father's lap, while my father sat against the wooden cabinets, his head down. Covering both of them was this dark, colored red. "Mom...dad..." I muttered before I closed my eyes._

* * *

_"Let me go!" I screamed, as I kicked and snarled at these people dressed in military clothing. They were attempting to strap me down onto a table by wrist and ankles, but I was putting up a fight. One managed to slam me onto the table and my head collided with the cold, metal table. I gasp in pain and using my pain as an advantage, I felt various hands grasp my limps. "Let go!" I screamed. I frantically kicked and pulled, but I only felt more hands help pin me down. Suddenly, someone grab me head, and forced me to gaze up at them. All I saw was a blinding white. I felt tough fabric be strap forcefully against me ankles._

_"Shh, little one. Everything will be alright," I heard a male voice say calmly and smoothly as I felt a fingers comb through me hair. I still fought back. I tried to pull my head away from whoever was holding it, but their grasp suddenly got firmer as I tried to break free. Tears fell down the side of my face as I kept screaming. I couldn't understand what was happening. Suddenly, I could see this large object coming towards my face, and I could smell this nasty scent that come from it. I attempted to shift my head to the right. I couldn't. I shifting my head to the left. I couldn't. I could only watch in fear, as it came closer. The only thing that came to my mind was to scream. To scream for my brother and I did._

_"MARK!"_

* * *

_I gently traced the scar's that marked my brother's arm. I sat comfortably against his chest, as we sat peacefully under a tree from a party that was nearby. I felt his chest breathe into my back. I sighed deeply as the thought came back to me that he was leaving again in a few days. I just hated that the military always took him away, and I hated it more when they sent him back to me with new scars._

_"Marky..." I mumbled quietly, "When are you going to stop leaving me?"_

_"I don't know sis. When I finish my service I guess."_

_"That's not an answer Mark."_

_"I know." I sighed at him, irritated. I just hated when he didn't answer any of my questions with a solid answer._

_"Why can't you just answer my question?" I ask, as I tilted my head back and rested it on his shoulder and gazed at him. He had his head resting against the tree, his eyes closed._

_"Because I can't give you an answer Alexia, as much as I hate to say," he answered, not opening his eyes to look at me. He kept a straight face, which added to my irritation. Ever since he went to the military, he wasn't the same. Everything that I remembered him being as he left seemed to be a smack in my face because he wasn't the Mark I remember a few years back. I felt discouraged asking anymore questions, so I just brought my attention back to his scar's that he always let me trance. It honestly felt like I was losing my brother to my country. I suddenly heard a commotion coming from the party nearby and adverted my gaze to that direction. I could see two men arguing, pushing one another back, while a woman was trying to break them up. _

_"Mark..." I whispered softly, as I watched the argument start to escalate to a very dangerous level. Suddenly, one of the men swung hitting the other in the face and the both of started to fight. People started interfering, trying to break the fight. For some reason, fear fluttered in my heart. "Mark?" I called a little later, and I got a a soft what as a response. He wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. Then suddenly, I watched as a one of the brawler's step back and pulled something out from the back of his pants and pointed it at the other man. "Mark?!" I shook his arm, getting his attention. He opened his eyes, wondering why I was freaking out. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted and I watched in horror as the other man fell to the ground, red spewing everywhere. Then the man started shooting at the scattering people for no reason, spinning around shooting anybody that got in his sight. Then his attention fell upon us. I pushed myself closer to Mark's chest as he started to approach us, gun pointed at us. Suddenly, I saw one of Mark's arm past over my shoulder, a gun in his hand. I could see his finger start pushing down the trigger. He used his other arm, and pushed my head against his chest, so I couldn't see the end result. I couldn't shut my eyes. I clutched his shirt, while tears streamed down my face. _

_A very loud bang exploded near my ear, and a bright white light blinded my eyes. "Mark?!" I yelled in a panic._

* * *

_**"Open you eyes Alexia and run! Run towards the white light!"** yelled the voice of the white figure. I snap my eyes open and saw a white portal that was open where the white figure was standing. My mind felt fuzzy and everything in me screamed in burning pain. Mark? Brother? Mom? Dad? Gone? So many questions that they left me in a daze. **"RUN Alexia! Move! Move before it closes!"**_ _Snapping out of thought, I fought against the pain and my clouded mind and run towards the white portal. I kept tripping, falling to my knees, but I kept pushing towards the white. I knew this was my only chance to escape this everlasting darkness. _

_I could hear muffled voices as I got closer. A familiar overwhelming smell that smelled like that thing they were putting on my face attacked my sense of smell. I could hear screaming coming at me in all directions. Loud bangs following the screaming. I could hear my own screaming for help. To be let go of. I kept feeling what felt like hands grasping me by my legs and arms, trying to pull me back into the darkness that I knew for so long. I kept yanking away and running faster. **"Keep going!" **encouraged the voice. I could feel the hands double in number's and I was finding it harder to move._

_"I need to get out..." I muttered to myself, as I inch myself, "Can't stop." It was if something picked me up from behind, for I was tossed towards the white portal. I covered my face with my arms as I went through. It felt like I was drowning._

* * *

**_(Doctor Andrew P. O. V) _**

I studied and monitored our project, Alexia, as she floated in the experiment tank, naked. It was truly bizarre, watching her grow from being a short, tiny fifteen year old girl, to a grown twenty year old woman. Her hair has grown long, and her body has shaped into a perfected body. I would have never suspected that the government would have kidnap a young girl. After the failure of our last experiment, Mia, I would've thought they would just abandoned the whole Beyond Project all together. But I suspected wrong. It puzzles me what is driving the government to do such experiments on human's, puzzles me even more to why I eve agreed to this. It shames me that I'm doing this to her. Watching her float in the tank, asleep...helpless. Being used against her will.

"Super soldier's they say? Going against the laws of nature is more what it seem's," I mumbled. This damn project should be terminated in my opinion. It wasn't right and it was no doubtfully dangerous. What happen's if she escapes? No one can predict what will happen. I should have gave her a overdose of the serum like I did to Mia when I had the chance. Would've saved her from becoming a brainwashed zombie that killed people at command and without remorse. I placed my the glass and gazed at the beautiful, lethal weapon in front of me. I have a daughter her age. Happy, living her life like she wants to live it, and here's this girl, this woman who was trap behind a glass wall, with a breathing mask covering her nose and mouth, tube's attached to her body, reminded me so much of her. "I don't even think an apology from me can undo what has been already done to you," I stated to Alexia's sleeping form, laughing dryly, "I should have killed you when you I had the chance, but something about you screamed importance to me." I sighed deeply to myself. "I hope you can forgive Alexia...not all of us are monster's," I whispered softly. I knew it was useless talking to her, since she has been in a medical induce coma for five years, but I had that strange hope within my heart that she could hear me. In whatever world she was currently in. I stared and I watched and I couldn't help but note how her right eye twitched ever so slightly.

Then the little air bubbles started to double, as if her breathing pick up. I leaned a little closer to the glass wall, and stared harder. It might be my playing tricks since I hadn't taken a nap earlier. I was taking the night shift, and Micheal was out for the day, so I couldn't rest. Without warning, her eyes flew open and I stumbled back, in surprise and shocked. She frantically gazed around, and begun swing her arms and kicking her legs. She started to accidentally rip out the tubes and her blood started to leak out of the newly holes she made and somehow her breathing mask came off due to her panic attack she was having. She put her hands on the glass wall and start patting all over. It came to my horror that she was looking for air. I ran behind the control panel and pressed the open button, and the alarm went off, no doubt alerting the night guards. The glass wall started to go down, and water poured onto the floor. She collapsed to the floor, coughing and hacking water, her body trembling like a leaf while water drip from her body. I rushed over to her and I took my lab coat off and drape it over her naked form. She wrap the coat around her body. "It's okay sweetie. Calm down...everything will be alrig-"

My sentence was cut off, when she suddenly grasp me by the throat. I felt her squeeze tightly, cutting off my supply of air. I grasp her arm, while she got up to her feet, lifting me into the air in the progress. She lifted her head, her hair clung to her face and skin. These aqua blue dilated eyes stared at me. She used her other arm to keep the lab coat wrap tightly around her, to keep her body covered. She brought me closer to her face. I watched as her eyes searched my face, in a curious manner. I couldn't tell if she was debating to kill me or to let me life. Her eyes drifted towards the flashing red light, before they came back to me, her gaze frightening. She let go of me and I fell to the floor coughing for air. She suddenly turned and ran towards the window, at the same time the lab doors were kicked open and the special forces team we had here entered. The moment they saw her heading towards the window, someone yelled 'Weapon's free,' and they started shooting. She crashed through the window, and one of the soldier's ran towards the newly broken window.

"Shit! Captain, she's heading for the woods!" he yelled, while he ran back out the lab, followed by half the squad.

"Find her!" yelled the captain to his running teammate's, while he came to my aid. I was clutching my neck, still trying to regain my breath. "What happen Doc?" he questioned while he gave me a hand and help me to my feet. My clothes were wet due to the water. I gazed at him.

"She woke up."

* * *

**Annnnnd how was it guys? Loved it? Hate it? Too much? Too little? Please tell me!**

**As usual, please leave any idea's, thoughts or advice and don't forget to review!**


End file.
